Blood Curse Cute
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: Nether, tersesat di hutan saat 'bertaruh' dengan adiknya. Lebih buruk dari itu, gossip mengatakan kalau hutan itu dihuni oleh vampire. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau tidak ditolong oleh seorang yang misterius. Eh? Ditolong. Benar ia ditolong atau justru disiapkan jadi makan malam para vampire. Netherlands, Indonesia, Japan. Miss typo, sho ai, OOC, humor gagal, dan semi-retell manga


**~Blood Curse Cute~**

a.k.a

B-Curse Versi Netherindo

#Ringo Revenge

"Sial-sial-sial, perampok brengsek! Seenaknya meninggalkanku sendiri di hutan seperti ini… aarrrghhh sialan!"

Seorang pemuda tersesat di tengah hutan. Tubuh tegap dengan kulit alabaster tersembunyi di balik rimba hutan dan pekat malam. Ia tidak menyangka pilihan yang ia ambil saat bertaruh dengan saudaranya akan membawa konsekuensi tak main-main.

**#Flash back on**

"Broer, ayo bertaruh!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari menghampiri sang kakak.

"Hn,apa?" si objek, yang berambut pirang pucat, menjawab malas.

Bukan sekali dua kali adiknya yang satu itu mengajak melakukan permainan 'taruhan' yang aneh-aneh. Terburuk, tapi bukan yang terakhir, adiknya mengajak taruhan menebak gender salah satu tokoh di anime _Naruto_ –_Haku_-. Ha-ah, adiknya tergila-gila dengan tokoh itu. Ia rasa Lux -nama si adik- mulai mengalami gejala _nijikon_. Adiknya bersikeras agar ia setuju taruhan, membuat ancaman mengadu pada ketua pelayan _manor_ kalau kakaknya gemar menyusup diam-diam saat malam. Baiklah, mau tidak mau Nether,pemuda bersurai blonde pucat, setuju.

Pada akhirnya, hanya kecewa yang Lux dapat. Lux dan Nether menunggu berminggu-minggu, setia duduk manis di depan televisi tiap sore. Namun naas, di salah satu episode anime itu sangat jelas terpampang kalau _Haku_ adalah seorang laki-laki, tulen pula. Lux cengo di tempat. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dan, Nether tertawa setan.

Meskipun disebut taruhan, Net tidak pernah mendapat pilihan,hanya adiknya yang boleh memilih. Sia-sia bukan? Beruntung kali ini 'tidak mendapat pilihan' membawanya pada kemenangan. Tapi,bagian mana yang salah? Tokoh itu cantik,lembut,dan keibuan. Semua ciri wanita ada pada tokoh itu. Err… ada satu yang tidak sih.. yah dadanya rata. Tapi sampai mereka menonton episode 'pembongkaran' itu Net pun masih yakin kalau _Haku_ adalah wanita. Dan Lux, yang saat itu menjabat posisi anak baru puber berumur tujuh tahun, dengan bodoh mengadakan taruhan tak berguna lainnya. Antusiasme membawa Lux pada premis-premis bodoh. Masih belum menyerah, beberapa minggu kemudian Lux bertaruh kalau _Deidara_ masih di anime yang sama adalah wanita. Keras kepala.

#peringatan 1 : berhati-hatilah dengan yaoi terselubung. Jika kalian mendapat gelaja seperti Lux di atas bisa dipastikan ke'straight'an kalian mulai dipertanyakan.

**#Flash back off**

Di usia ke enam belas, adiknya masih setia memainkan 'taruhan' dan konyolnya, Nether mau-mau saja. Bayangkan kalau semua rahasia dan kelemahan ada di tangan adikmu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika dia mengancam akan menyebarkan fotomu ketika mengenakan gaun di usia lima tahun? Diam, dan ikuti permainan adikmu.

"Kita bertaruh siapa yang bisa paling jauh masuk ke _hutan_ _terkutuk_."

Nether menautkan alisnya, Lux sinting. Kapan ide gilanya akan habis, apa di otaknya tidak ada hal selain taruhan. Pantas dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita.

"Bagaimana kita tau pemenangnya? bisa saja kau hanya mempermainkanku. Saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawa masuk hutan kau justru enak-enakan di depan televisi." Nether berkata datar, menghindari ikut permainan si adik kali ini, untuk sekarang permainan adiknya tak hanya konyol tapi berbahaya karena…

"Apa broer takut dengan gossip vampire di hutan itu? Ayo mengaku saja!" Nether memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengenal rasa takut, maaf saja. Dan Lux menikmati ekspresi kakaknya yang mulai gelisah itu.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Nether menaiki punggung kuda berbulu coklat. "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Tak lama Lux menyusul menaiki kuda miliknya,seringai kecil muncul dari bibir personifikasi Luxembourgh. Kakaknya adalah orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain.

Mengikuti permainan adiknya. Satu pilihan yang akan Nether sesali. Ha-ah sangat Nether sesali. Mana ia tau kalau di tengah jalan ia dan Lux terpisah. Mana ia tahu kalau lama setelah itu ia baru sadar telah tersesat. Dan mana ia tahu kalau ia akan bertemu dengan gerombolan perampok yang tertarik dengan ransel dan kuda miliknya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam hutan tanpa gadget dan lagi -kuda.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata sehijau daun ek di akhir musim semi. Berjalan tak tau arah di hutan. Mengikuti insting untuk terus berjalan lurus, mengamalkan teori Columbus yang ia pelajari semasa sekolah dasar dulu. Yah. Bumi itu bulat, kalau ia berjalan lurus pasti ia akan kembali ke tempat semula. Semoga. Ia melupakan bagaimana akhirnya Columbus tersesat, mencari India dan menemukan Amerika. Ia tidur saat guru menjelaskan bagian itu. Eh,bukannya itu Amerigo Vespucci?

Kruyuk…..

Nether berhenti berjalan, berdiri lemas dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai meronta minta diisi. Ha-ah ia belum sarapan dari tadi pagi. Salahkan tadi pagi Nether harus ke tempat Arthur untuk meminjam komik. Disuguhi _scone_ membuat perut Nether kenyang seketika.

Kruyuk…

Tapi sekarang ia menyesal tidak menikmati batu bara mengerikan itu, ia _**ke-la-pa-ran!**_

"sabar ya nak, sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan makanan." Suhu di hutan sudah mempengaruhi psikis sang personifikasi Netherlands. Pikirannya terganggu. Diarahkan pandangan pada tiap penjuru hutan. Nihil. Semuanya gelap. Bahkan sekarang ia lupa lurus itu ke arah mana. Sial.

Sreek…

Satu suara asing, membuat Nether terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan, keringat dingin mulai diproduksi tiap kelenjar di bawah kulitnya. Vampire, sial ia ingat gossip murahan itu. Ia berkeringat bukan karena takut, hanya ia belum mengantisipasi 'banyolan' adiknya saat berangkat tadi.

Pluk…

"Kyaaaaa…." Memalukan, tapi itu suara jeritan yang keluar dari pita suara milik Nether sediri.

"Umm... Apa kau tak apa?"

Nether mulai dapat menenangkan dirinya. Oke, yang tadi menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba itu manusia. Ha-ah seorang yang mebawa lentera kecil di tangan kanannya. Seorang Asia. Nampaknya baik. Tapi ia harus tetap waspada.

Dan pemuda berlentera memikirkan hal yang kurang lebih sama, orang asing yang tersesat minus orang itu tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali pada Nether.

"kau tersesat?" Tanya pemuda Asia khawatir.

Che… Nether menjawab denga dengusan.

Baiklah, pemuda Asia menyimpulkan isyarat orang asing itu sebagai jawaban iya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah pemuda Asia berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam pekat, sehitam mata yang ia miliki.

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Hari sudah gelap." Pemuda Asia memberi tawaran, ramah.

"sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak menerima pertolongan dari orang asing dan aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." Angkuh dan sombong, begitulah Nether. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari pemuda Asia yang masih mematung disana.

Kruyuk…

Angkuh dan sombong masih satu tingkat di bawah insting bawah sadar manusia sejak lahir. Makan dan lapar.

"tapi sepertinya kau kelaparan, aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk makan malam dirumahku."

Dengan muka merah padam menahan malu Nether mengikuti pemuda bersurai raven dari belakang. Tunggu saja ia akan melakukan pembalasan pada perutnya yang hari ini membuatnya malu setengah mati,

'_perut hari ini kau akan kuisi sampai nyaris meledak khukhukhu_…' sinting… itu menyiksa atau kau memang lapar.

…_**Karena hutan terlarang itu dihuni oleh vampire…**_

**~Blood Curse Cute~**

**A.K.A**

**B Curse Versi Netherindo**

**Hetalia Axis Power #Hidekazu**

**B-Curse#Morishima Peco.**

**Pairing : Netherindo,Japanindo**

**Genre : Humor,Supernatural,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**WARN !** OC male indo (Garudaaa!), OOC, typo/salah ketik, deskripsi membabi buta, dialog meraja lela, dan sebagainya :D. Terinspirasi dari manga Morishima-sensei, dan saya menceritakan alur dengan banyak sekali perubahan.

**Summary **

Nether, tersesat di hutan saat 'bertaruh' dengan adiknya. Lebih buruk dari itu, gossip mengatakan kalau hutan itu dihuni oleh vampire. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau tidak ditolong oleh seorang yang misterius. Eh? Ditolong. Benar ia ditolong atau justru disiapkan jadi makan malam para vampire. Netherlands, Indonesia, Japan. Miss typo, sho ai, OOC, humor gagal, dan semi-retell manga.

**#Ringo Present : Blood Curse Cute**

"kita sampai."

Dua orang pemuda. Satu diantaranya memandang ruangan itu dengan malas. Ia tidak tertarik pada desain interior ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Apa coba yang menarik, sebuah rumah sederhana cuma dihiasi ukiran dan keramik porselen di beberapa sudut. Itu pun tidak banyak. Tapi yah, boleh diakui kalau rumah ini cukup elegan. Nether mengerti seni interior, sedikit. Ia sering numpang tidur di kelas adik perempuannya yang ikut kelas desain interior. Sekolah, ia ingat PR musim panasnya yang masih terkatung-katung.

Pemuda kedua menatap orang asing yang baru ia bawa dari hutan. Nampaknya pemuda itu orang baik, meski sedikit sombong tapi orang itu tidak menunjukkan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Pemuda kedua, Kiku, menatap Nether dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dilihat dari penampilan Nether pastilah bukan warga desa di sekitar hutan, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan bersih menandakan ia rajin berolah raga. Wajahnya tegas dengan mata emerald bening dan rambut pirang pucat. Tunggu, rambutnya. Kiku menahan tawa. Rambut Nether berdiri melawan gravitasi mengingatkannya pada tokoh film vampire yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

Mengakhiri acara menatap Nether. Tersenyum. Kiku kembali membuka suara.

"maaf Nether-san kalau kamar ini sedikit berdebu, sudah lama kamar ini kosong. Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri."

Tak menjawab, Nether memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Masa bodoh dengan debu dan Kiku yang belum beranjak dari kamar itu. Ia lelah… berjalan seharian di hutan sudah cukup untuk membuat kakinya pegal. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia masih lapar. Tapi rasa lelah dan kantuk memenangkan pergulatan premis di kepala Nether. Ia memilih tidur.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Belum Nether memejamkan manik emerald, ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju kamar yang kini menjadi territorial miliknya. Ha-ah… Nether menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Siapa lagi yang akan mengganggu acara istirahat daruratnya hah… berani sekali orang itu… tunggu saat orang itu ada di depannya ia tidak akan sungkan untuk memberi pelajaran. Nether beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mendapati Kiku yang berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

"dimana kau Kiku?!" yak. Nether menangkap suara pemilik derap kaki berisik. Suaranya cempreng. Bisa Nether tebak,orang itu pasti hitam, kurus, dan pendek. Masa sekolah dasarnya suram karena mengidap cacingan. Masa sekolah menengah belum selesai sampai detik ini. Deskripsi sempurna dari analisa seorang Nether.

"Garuda-sama." Kiku melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada orang yang baru masuk ke kamar itu.

"selamat datang, aku ada disini." Sosok itu menghampiri Kiku. Tubuh kurus Kiku yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang membuat Nether kesulitan untuk melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jelas, Nether dapat melihat pemuda lain yang jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya. Nampak seperti Lux yang masih sekolah menengah atas.

_Ikemen ?_

Rambut ikalnya dipotong pendek berantakan dan cara berpakaiannya itu. Seperti bangsawan di pada abad pertengahan. Untuk wajah, berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dari penampilan, imut dan err..cantik untuk taraf seorang laki-laki. Apa dia _transgender_? Atau dia memang laki-laki? Sosok yang ambigu. Pemuda itu sedikit menoleh pada tempat Nether berdiri. Manik abu-abu jernih, berbeda dengan milik Kiku yang sehitam onyx. Manis. Secara spontan otaknya mengeluarkan kata itu cepat. Apa? che…Nether dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri… penyakit gila Lux rupanya menular hah…

"apa makan malam sudah siap?" pemuda yang dipanggil Garuda oleh Kiku bertanya dengan wajah cemberut. Pipi yang sengaja ia gembungkan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis. Eh manis lagi?

Merasa diperhatikan Garuda memandang balik orang yang tubuhnya terhalang Kiku.

"dia siapa?" Garuda mendongak dari punggung Kiku dan melempar tatapan sebal. Setelah bertahun-tahun baru kali ini rumahnya mendapat pengganggu,maksudnya tamu.

"ah, dia tamu kita. Namanya Nether-san." Kiku menyambar cepat. Dapat ia rasakan tuan dan tamunya saling memberi tatapan sinis. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum kondisi semakin memanas.

"tamu? Dimana kau memungutnya?" sindiran telak dilemparkan dari bibir plum Garuda.

"memungut? Kau kira aku ini anak kucing!" tiga segitiga berkedut-kedut di dahi personifikasi negeri kincir. Ia tarik kembali kata 'manis' yang ia katakan. Anak ini tak lebih dari ABG labil dengan mulut pedas. Ia kira ia berhadapan dengan orang biasa. Bersiaplah anak muda.

"ha-ah aku rasa kucing lebih pintar dari dirimu. Belum ada kucing yang berani masuk hutan penuh vampire, rambut tulip!" Garuda mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nether. Harus berjinjit karena sosok pemuda di depannya jauh lebih tinggi.

"apa katamu cebol!" membungkuk, membalas tatapan sinis pemuda bermulut pedas.

"sudah…. Sudah… kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Aku yang meminta Nether-san menginap, bukankah tidak masalah Ruda-sama?" Kiku mencoba menenangkan dua orang di depannya. Dua orang keras kepala.

"hmm…" Garuda mengalihkan manik abu-abu miliknya. Menatap sudut lain. Ia tak bisa menatap emerald lebih lama. Terpesona,eh? Bukan, hanya saja ia tidak biasa bertemu dengan manusia. Manusia itu…

Deg…

Nether menangkap kilatan dari netra abu-abu. Aha… ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat mainan di desa terpencil ini. Tidak salah ia menuruti ajakan adiknya untuk taruhan.

Smirk…

Nether menyeringai, ia mendapat mainan baru.

"kau kenapa Nether-san? Apa ada yang salah?" Kiku merasa ganjil. Ah,mungkin perasaannya saja.

"maaf maaf, bukan apa-apa Kiku." Nether kembali menatap pemuda berambut ikal dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ruda-sama, kau juga harus minta maaf."

"eh?" terkejut. "tidak akan, memangnya aku salah apa sampai harus minta maaf." Tetap bersikukuh. Ia,Garuda, tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa pun jadi tidak ada alasan untuk minta maaf, bukan? Kalau rambut tulip itu minta maaf berarti ia sudah sadar kalau ia adalah pengganggu, jadi wajar kan ia minta maaf. Sedang dirinya? maaf-maaf saja, kata maaf itu mahal.

Gyut…

"aww..awww… sakit." Kiku mencubit dua pipi gempal Garuda dan menariknya cukup keras sampai Garuda menjerit-jerit heboh.

"kau benar-benar bermulut kasar Ruda-sama. Kau tidak diajarkan untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu." Kiku tersenyum hingga kelopak matanya membulan sabit, kedua tangannya belum beranjak dari acara mencubit pipi 'sang majikan'.

"oke, baik-baik aku mengerti. Lepaskan Kiku."

"benar begitu?" Kiku menarik pipi gempal itu lebih keras.

"i..iya, aku minta maaf." Garuda berteriak, ia tidak tahan. Hampir air matanya menetes. Harga dirinya bisa lebih turun kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan disana Nether menatap kejadian tadi dengan wajah yang menurutnya paling tidak elit. Ia-cengo.

"apa kalian tinggal berdua disini?" oke, harus ia akui. Ia harus mulai bersikap ramah. Sekejam apapun predator ia akan menghormati korbannya. Ya, ia berusaha bersikap seperti itu. Tapi benarkah posisi predator menjadi miliknya. Piramida ini sedikit membingungkan.

"iya, aku dulu tersesat di hutan. Dan semenjak itu aku tinggal bersama Ruda-sama." Kiku tersenyum ramah dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Garuda. Acara cubit-cubitan sudah usai. Menyisakan garuda yang bermuka masam.

"Terkutuklah kalian berdua." Garuda menggerutu, cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh dua orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Nether-san lebih baik segera beristirahat, anggap saja rumah sendiri. satu lagi, lupakan kata-kata kasar Garuda-sama ya Nether-san."

"hn"

Blam…

Pintu ditutup. Disana ada ekspresi tak terlihat seorang Nether yang kini berbalik menatap hutan lewat jendela.

"it's play time" ia berbisik pelan.

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

"aku tidak percaya ada manusia disini." Garuda menggantungkan tangan kanannya di dagu. Memasang pose berfikir keras.

"tidak ada manusia yang datang sebelumnya, mungkin ia orang pertama semenjak kau datang kan Kiku?"

"benar sekali! aku akan membuat masakan yang enak agar ia merasa seperti di rumah!" ujar Kiku semangat, sayang mukanya yang kurang ekspresif tidak mendukung. Garuda menatap aneh, yang benar saja, buat apa melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Lagi pula orang itu hanya orang asing. Siapa tau ia berbahaya tapi yah.. Melihat wajahnya yang bodoh,mustahil orang itu berbahaya. Justru berbahaya kalau… Garuda memijit pipinya yang masih terasa sedikit pedih akibat cubitan Kiku. Ia mulai berlebihan. Tapi…

"akan berbahaya kalau ada manusia yang tidak tau apa-apa masuk ke hutan ini" Garuda menundukkan pandangan. Biar ditepis berulang kali, rasa itu tetap ada.

Kiku menghentikan langkah kaki menuju dapur. Menatap Garuda yang tengah memasang wajah khawatir. Kiku tidak suka ekspresi itu. Asia Timur berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok di hadapan sang majikan yang sedang duduk di kursi malas. Tangan porselen miliknya menyibak surai ikal Garuda. Membuat onyx lebih jelas menatap abu-abu. Garuda mendongak, wajah Kiku sangat dekat, membuat dirinya gugup.

"apa Ruda-sama masih ketakutan?" Kiku berkata lembut.

Menyingkirkan tangan Kiku dari wajahnya, Garuda melengos, mengganti mimiknya menjadi sebal.

"hmph… aku tidak takut." Berdusta.

"baiklah" Kiku belum ingin beranjak. Ia kembali mendekat. Menggenggam jari mungil tuannya. Tuannya yang selalu ia lindungi, tidak boleh ada luka di tubuh itu.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu berada di sisi Garuda-sama." Menggenggam tangan tan erat lalu menciumnya. Blush. Membuat wajah Garuda memerah karena pasokan oksigen yang mendadak terhambat. Kiku senang sekali membuat dirinya salah tingkah. Dan ya, ia terbawa suasana. Hanyut menikmati bibir lembut pemuda Jepang di punggung tangannya. Tak lama dan Kiku menarik tangannya kembali.

Sekali lagi Garuda terkejut. Ia kecewa? Hah bodoh…

"Kiku, apa maksudmu dengan tidak perlu khawatir?" mengalihkan pembicaraan. Garuda ingin melupakan sensasi aneh tadi.

"aku bersiap untuk membuat sarapan yang enak besok! " Kiku berdiri, bertepuk semangat. Lihatlah, siapa pengalih perhatian disini. Raven beranjak, hilang dari pandangan pemuda Asia Tenggara.

"baiklah, sebentar lagi akan sangat sibuk" Garuda mendengar celoteh Kiku yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"dasar…" Garuda mengeram. "seenaknya membuat wajahku merah begini!"

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

'_tidak buruk juga,akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dangan manusia lain. Wajar kalau ia sangat bahagia._'

Terseyum, senyuman yang manis andai ia lebih sering menampilkannya.

'_mengalami hari seperti ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyebalkan'_ Garuda mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Ia mengantuk. Duduk di kursi nyaman, di depan sebuah perapian membantunya segera berlari ke alam mimpi.

Merasakan sesuatu.

Berkedip.

Bergerak.

"huh…"

Garuda bergerak cepat menghindari logam dingin yang bersiap memenggal lehernya. Peregerakan cepat membuatnya jatuh, meringis karena sedikit terantuk kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menatap sosok dengan pedang berkilat. Pedang hiasan di rumah miliknya sendiri. Sosok itu.

"Nether!"

"ha-ah, refleksmu bagus tuan muda, atau boleh kupanggil tuan vampire?" Nether memasang seringai licik. Pedang pajangan yang ia pegang memang tidak terlalu tajam, tapi kalau sekedar untuk merobek kulit Garuda itu sangat mudah.

Menangkap perkataan Nether garuda memandang tak mengerti. _Vampire?_ Yang benar saja, ia bukan vampire tapi…

Lengah dan lemah, kembali Nether mencoba mencabik kulit mulus Garuda. Untunglah ia cepat menghindar. Bergerak ke sisi kiri. Menjaga jarak aman. Matanya mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

"my,my… kalau kau diam kematianmu akan lebih cepat dan jauh lebih tidak sakit." Nether berjalan mendekat. Di hadapannya ikal muda dengan ekspresi antara ketakutan dan mencoba melawan. Menarik, sebagai pemburu vampire baru kali ini ia menemui vampire selemah ini. Andai kuda dan ransel miliknya tidak dicuri pasti ia dapat mudah menembak kepala si vampire muda dengan revolver miliknya. Astaga, ia merindukan kuda dan pistol kesayangannya.

Menemukan jarak yang tepat ia bersiap menebas, pemuda di depannya.

Tak bergerak..

Pemuda manis di hadapannya ketakutan… atau terpesona dengan wajah tampan miliknya? Kembali Nether menyeringai. Yang jelas Nether selalu menikmati titik kritis buruannya, para monster…

Braak…

"Nether, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kiku mendobrak pintu. Mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang di ruang itu.

"apa kau terluka Ruda-sama?" mendekati Garuda, berkata khawatir.

"ti..tidak.. aku baik-baik saja." Masih terkejut dengan keadaan yang serba mendadak. Ia shock.

Sementara itu, Nether merasa keadaan mulai tidak menguntungkan. Ia akan sulit melawan dua vampire tanpa senjata khusus. Pedang tumpul ditangan tak akan banyak membantu. Pilihan terbaik, ia harus lari mencari bantuan atau setidaknya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan super hero _bung_, yang mudah melawan berpuluh orang dengan tangan kosong. Ralat vampire. Lagi,ia tidak dalam sinetron yang melawan penjahat hanya dengan pukulan dan tendangan lemah, fantasi kalian berlebihan kalau berharap ia akan melakukan hal heroic seperti itu. Satu-satunya pipihan yang logis adalah… lari…

"Nether"

Merekan kehilangan sosok Nether di kegelapan hutan…

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

Sial-sial-sial… ini adalah salah satu hari tersial dalam hidup si pemuda jabrik. Sekarang ia dihadapkan lagi dengan hutan. Tersesat -lagi-. Setidaknya bisa beri dia kompas _kek_, peta _kek_. Ah,ia harap tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Pemburu vampire, ia geli dengan profesi rahasianya itu, pekerjaan turun-temurun katanya, bahkan kedua adiknya tidak tahu. Menjaga rahasia itu berat, berkali-kali jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar kala Lux membahas tentang monster. Sejak usia tiga belas menjadi pemburu yang kuat dan ditakuti. Bukan, bukan dirinya yang mendapat pujian itu, tapi revolver miliknya. Ha-ah.. tanpa senjata ia tak lebih bagai kerudung merah di tengah hutan serigala. Nether sekarang mengakui ocehan kakeknya yang mengatakan ia akan tetap menjadi _hunter_ payah kalau tidak mau berlatih dan terus menerus memakai senjata. Jangankan monster kek,dengan perampok udik saja ia kalah. Nether membatin. Apa pula tadi ia sok kuat dengan menyerang vampire, dedongkotnya monster? Ia tidak berpikir kalau mungkin saja Garuda itu sudah jadi vegetarian.

Growllll…..

Serigala, Tuhan mempermainkannya. Apa karena ia memikirkan _red riding hood_ lantas ada kawanan serigala yang mendekat? Hah… seharusnya ia membayangkan _idol master_ saja tadi… siapa tau ia bertemu dengan gadis-gadis _loli,moe_,imut nan _kawaii_…

"arggggh… sial."

Nether memasang kuda-kuda… pedang tumpul ia posisikan dalam kondisi waspada.

"ini mudah" Nether menghela napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Benar kan, tak lama ia menemukan berpasang mata yang berkilat dalam kegelapan. Empat ekor serigala.

'_Kenapa tidak satu saja Tuhan?'_

Kawanan serigala mendekat,menyerang. Nether melindungi dirinya dengan pedang.

Tebas-tebas-tebas..

Negeri pemilik tulip menebas sebanyak yang ia bisa,menggoreskan luka yang membuat serigala itu jera.

Tendang –pukul…

Satu…dua serigala terkapar tak berdaya karena serangan Nether. Sayang staminanya melemah. Andai ia tak lapar…

Kurang konsentrasi

Dua ekor serigala yang masih belum menyerah kembali menyerang Nether bersamaan… rasa lelah menggerogoti personifikasi negeri kincir. Peluh bercucuran, serangan mulai tak fokus.

Trangg…

Salah satu serigala berhasil menjauhkan Nether dari pedangnya.. ia terpojok..

Serigala kembali menyerang, menutup mata, Nether mulai merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi… apa reaksi keluarganya saat menyadari salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang paling tampan keturunan _hunter_ pula mati dibantai serigala… ah… '_terkutuk kau Lux'_… kalau benar ia mati maka ia bersumpah akan menghantui Lux sampai gila…

Mati eh? kenapa serangan tak kunjung datang…

Swoooshh….

Cahaya berpendar, di depannya Garuda menghalau dua serigala dengan dua obor ditangan. Dugaannya benar, Garuda vampire vegetarian.

"kenapa kau menolongku vampire?" tak menutupi rasa terkejutnya Nether mencoba bangkit.

"bodoh, aku bukan vampire. _Hunter_ amatiran!"

"hah" ia terkejut, Nether benar-benar terkejut. Ia salah? Tidak mungkin! Analisanya dan instingnya pada monster selalu benar, seberapa kuat pun mereka menyamar.

"aku hanya bukan manusia biasa." Garuda menurunkan intensitas suaranya.

"aku tidak menolongmu, hanya saja aku tidak terima dengan penyerangan tanpa alasan!" melempar obor pada Nether yang sudah berdiri. Mereka bertahan dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan.

"aku tau rasanya di serang tanpa tau alasan apapun." Sebuah kenangan berputar di kepala ikal Garuda.

'_ayah,ibu!'_

'_anak terkutuk!'_

'_bunuh dia! Bunuh!'_

'_jangan biarkan monster itu hidup!'_

"begitu ya, pantas dari awal aku merasa aneh. Mana ada vampire selemah dirimu" Nether melempar senyum remeh.

"eh? Kau kira ada hunter sebodoh dirimu? apanya yang bisa dibanggakan, rambut tulip!"

Grrrr….

"sial.." Garuda mengumpat. Serigala-serigala itu kembali menyerang. Ia dan Nether mencoba melawan sekuat tenaga. Kiri-kanan-kiri api di tangan menari-nari akibat gerakan dua pemuda dan karena deru angin musim semi. Binatang malam yang sebelumnya takut akan api mulai menemukan keberaniannya. Mereka tak akan selamat hanya dengan bertahan seperti ini. Kedua pemuda memikirkan hal yang sama, cara agar dapat menyelamatkan diri. Terkadang kalau terlalu lama berpikir, konsentrasi pada diri sendiri malah mengabur.

Crunch…

Salah satu serigala berhasil menggigit Garuda. Ketidakwaspadaan yang membawa petaka.

Drip…

Garuda tau, hal buruk akan terjadi. Serigala lain yang tadi menyerang Nether tiba-tiba berlari, terkaing-kaing ketakutan. Meninggalkan mereka dan satu serigala yang tampak aneh.

Thump….

Grrrrrr….

Grrrrr…..

Grrrrrrrr….

Satu serigala yang semakin tampak tak wajar, tubuh membesar dan bulu-bulu ditubuhnya tumbuh semakin panjang. Kilatan matanya tak lagi kuning seperti binatang malam umumnya, tapi merah… mata iblis.

"anjing gila…" Nether berjaga di depan Garuda. Rekannya terluka cukup parah, semakin memperburuk keadaan saja. Anak itu, padahal Nether sudah mencoba membunuhnya tapi ia masih menolongnya. Sampai terluka seperti itu. Lalu, kata-katanya tadi memendam kesedihan yang sangat dalam… aishhh… pikiran Nether kemana-mana lagi…

"heh, ada apa dengan anjing itu?" pirang pucat menoleh pada rekannya yang bernapas pendek-pendek.

"ia seperti itu karena darahku…"

"ah? Maksudnya?" bukannya ia bodoh tapi ia memang tidak mengerti maksud Garuda.

"darah keluargaku terkutuk. Hal itu karena, darahku dapat membuat makhluk lain yang meminumnya menjadi monster." Garuda kesulitan berdiri. Lututnya lemas karena pendarahan yang cukup hebat.

"itu…" Nether tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.._'pantas saja ada aura iblis dalam tubuh Garuda. Jadi itu alasan ia sampai salah mengenali Garuda sebagai vampire.'_

Serigala yang sempurna bertransformasi menjadi monster sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan kekuatan barunya. Ia menyerang empat kali cepat dan brutal. Nether mencoba menjadi tameng Garuda. Tapi sepertinya sang objek tak mau, tanpa Nether sadari Garuda bergerak cepat. Mendorong Nether, melakukan hal bodoh dengan menawarkan diri sebagai santapan serigala.

Menutup mata.

Whack..whack…

Suara pukulan, sosok pemuda berambut raven berdiri di depan pemuda dengan surai khas asia lainnya.

Menghela napas, membuka mata.

"kau terlambat Kiku."

Surai raven pemuda di depannya tertiup angin. Sepasang onyx yang tampak khawatir terlihat saat pemuda itu menoleh.

"maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu terluka Garuda-sama."

"tenang saja, ini hanya goresan kecil." Garuda mencoba bangkit. Sekali ia meringis karena lukanya semakin parah.

Grrrr…. Dari jauh serigala yang terkena pukulan Kiku mengeram kesakitan.

"kau terluka…" Kiku berbalik badan. Ia menyesal karena tak datang lebih cepat. Seharusnya tuannya tidak merasa sakit seperti ini, seharusnya tuannya tidak tergores. Tuannya terluka, tapi dadanya terasa lebih sakit melihat luka itu.

"Kiku, kemari." Kiku mendekati tuannya yang masih terduduk di lantai hutan yang lembab. Garuda berbisik.

…

"baiklah" Kiku menunduk di hadapan tuannya.

"ini salahku Ruda-sama, hal ini membuatku menderita." Personifikasi negeri mata hari terbit terus berkata dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"dapatkah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu Ruda-sama?"

Garuda meraih wajah tertunduk pelayan setianya. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia merasa berat. Tapi, ia pun tak dapat menolak permintaan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percaya dan dia andalkan.

"baiklah"

…_**Gunakan kekuatanmu…**_

Mereka berhadapan. Tangan garuda yang terluka ia dekatkan pada wajah Kiku. Kiku mendekat, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut garuda. Tidak peduli bau anyir darah. Kiku menempelkan bibirnya. Menghisap darah yang masih belum berhenti menetes.

…_**Untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini…**_

Kiku memejamkan mata, saat manic terbuka irisnya tak lagi berwarna onyx namun merah semerah darah Garuda.

"semua sesuai permintaanmu Ruda-sama."

Suara Kiku terdengar lebih berat, ia berdiri. Menghampiri monster yang nyakiti sang tuan.

"aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkanmu sekarang. Aku minta maaf…" perlahan negeri sakura mendekati monster serigala.

"pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa..." Kiku menatap tangan yang kini ditumbuhi kuku panjang nan tajam.

"mengakhiri kematianmu dengan cepat."

Di sudut sana Garuda menatap kejadian di depannya dalam diam. Kembali, hal yang ia benci kembali kerjadi.

Rustle…

Woooshhhh…

Kiku membelah monster itu menjadi dua bagian. Serigala malang, ia terbelah sempurna. Darah hitam terpercik dan organ dalamnya terburai.

Mengira semua sudah selesai Kiku berbalik badan, menuju Garuda,tuannya. Tapi, ia salah. Tiap potongan dari monster itu membentuk wujud semula. Lawan mereka bertambah. Dua serigala. Mata Garuda terbelalak. Bukan tidak bisa ditebak, semakin Kiku menebasnya, monster itu akan semakin banyak.

Kiku kembali menyerang, kini tanpa memotong hanya mengandalkan pukulan dan tendangan.

"jadi begitu ya." Seseorang bergumam. Orang yang tidak diperhatikan, yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton tersenyum iblis. Nether,ha-ah.. ide sinting berputar di kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Garuda yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan Kiku, sampai tak menyadari pergerakan lain Garuda terkejut saat sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sejenak matanya mengabur, tapi ia cepat kembali focus. Terbelalak, ia melihat Nether yang menciumnya. Apa-apaan lagi ini. Di kondisi genting begini.

'_pinjamkan aku,kekuatanmu juga…'_

Nether menggigit bibir bawah personifikasi Indonesia. Garuda meronta. Perih dan nyeri menjalar melalu tiap saraf menuju pusat integrasi, memberi respon instruksi agar Garuda menutup mata untuk menahan rasa sakit. Bibirnya spontan terbuka seketika itu juga. Lidah Nether menerobos masuk, bermain dalam rongga mulutnya, saliva yang bercampur dengan asin besi. Memabukkan. Ada perasaan asing saat Nether menciumnya, sesuatu yang berbeda. Tubuh Garuda berhenti menegang. Sebuah rasa menggelitik bagian bawah perutnya. Apa ini rasanya berciuman? Sejuta kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut Garuda.

Slurp..

Darah…

Mata Garuda kembali terbelalak. Ia sadar dengan kondisi yang ada. Darah terkutuk. Cepat ia melepaskan pagutan Nether. Ia sudah menduga,Nether benar-banar bodoh. Dihadapannya tubuh Nether bergetar, tak siap dengan kutukan yang ia minta sendiri. Bergetar, berkeringat. Nether ada di pangkuan Garuda. Ia tak bisa meminta bantuan Kiku yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi monster.

"heh… bangun! Jangan mati… sadarlah!" Garuda menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Nether, memanggil kesadaran agar kembali menguasai tubuh si blonde.

Nether berhenti bergetar. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

Saat Nether membuka mata, emerald berganti menjadi crimson. Garuda terbelalak, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"tenang saja, aku akan membantu." Nether tersenyum, membuat debaran aneh lagi pada diri Garuda. Pemuda negeri kincir bergerak cepat menuju medan pertarungan. Hah… apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, harusnya Garuda tidak lengah.. kalau sampai Nether lepas kendali bisa saja ia membunuh Kiku dan orang lain… Garuda mengacak rambutnya frustrasi… ia tidak akan bisa terima kalau ternyata ia lah pencipta monster haus darah. Nether.

~#~

Terkejut pada awalnya. Kiku menyadari perubahan pada diri Nether. Ia melihat bagaimana tuannya berciuman dengan pemuda itu tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Nether akan menjual tubuhnya pada kutukan… yang benar saja, berciuman saat siatuasi genting sudah masuk kategori aneh, dan ini seorang pemuda asing mendadak menjadi 'makhluk super'…

Craaaashhhh….

swoooshhh….

Krak..krakk…krakk..

Prang…

Sosok serigala dalam bongkahan es hancur menjadi butiran salju… sesuai rencana Nether,Kiku mencabik tubuh monster itu dan Nether segera membekukannya dengan kekuatan baru miliknya… kekuatan iblis…

~#~

Garuda masih menutup mata, ia tak sanggup menatap adegan brutal tiga orang iblis yang ia ciptakan. Ia tak sanggup tak akan pernah. Matanya terasa panas. Bulir bening menetes. Ia menahan semua isakan. Tapi satu dapat lolos…

Hiks…

"Ruda-sama? Tenanglah. Keadaan sudah aman." Kiku memeluk tubuh tuannya yang bergetar hebat. Dapat ia rasakan rembesan hangat pada _hakama_ biru yang ia kenakan. Tuannya menangis. Tuannya masih menangis saat ia memeluknya. Pupil dari crimson sedikit melebar, sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena emosi tuannya tidak mereda.

"heh cebol, apa yang kau lakukan! Cengeng sekali!" Suara baritone Nether memecah keheningan. Tubuh Garuda tersentak mendapatkan stimulus berupa suara. Meski sebuah kata-kata pedas tapi kalimat itu sangat melegakan bagi Garuda. Bagaikan orang yang pendapat tetes hujan di tengah gurun. Apa benar suara itu milik Nether?

Garuda membuka abu-abu miliknya, menatap sosok tegap yang tak lagi beriris crimson. Pemuda dengan surai ikal sewarna obsidian tersenyum, kembali menutup mata, memeluk erat pelayannya. Nether, meski disembunyikan, ada semburat merah muda saat ia melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang mampu melunturkan rasa khawatir akan tangis pemuda itu.

Pun Kiku, merasa tubuh Garuda tak lagi bergetar. Tuannya memeluk erat. Menyembunyikan kepala bersurai ikal pada ceruk leher personifikasi negeri sakura. Ia lega tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit. Kenapa tuannya hanya menjadi tenang saat Nether angkat suara. Kenapa tuannya tidak tenang setelah mendapat pelukannya. Dadanya sakit, tapi ia coba abaikan. Setidaknya tuannya, tuannya masih ada dipelukannya.

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

"aku dibuang di hutan ini, dan aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lain" .

Kiku menjelaskan pada Nether yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hari sudah siang,terror telah berlalu. Sedikit jauh disana, tuannya sedang menabur bunga pada sebuah gundukan tanah. Makam kosong. Makam serigala yang mati semalam.

"ketika aku terluka dan sekarat Garuda-sama menyelamatkanku dengan memberi sedikit darahnya . Ia juga memberiku tempat tinggal"

…

"walaupun ia membenci manusia tapi ia menyelamatkanku"

…

"jadi aku bersumpah untuk selalu melindunginya, termasuk dengan

menyebarkan rumor tentang vampire."

…

"kami tidak dapat hidup membaur dengan manusia lain." Kiku mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan tersenyum lembut.

…

Garuda berdiri, dari hadapan nisan tanpa nama. Satu lagi nyawa melayang, hm.. ia tersenyum kecut, secara tidak langsung ialah… si pembunuh sebenarnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini Kiku."Akhirnya Nether bisa menyuarakan kalimat itu. -Terima kasih-,bahkan adiknya hanya berapa kali mendengar kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kiku terkejut, tapi segera tersenyum.

"sama-sama Nether-san. Kau yakin tidak merasa aneh setelah meminum darah Garuda-sama?" Manic onyx Kiku menatap cukup intens.

Nether terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, ia sendiri heran dengan tindakannya semalam. "ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban ini ia keluarkan lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Mendengar jawaban dari pemuda negeri kincir Kiku menghela napas lega, namun jauh di dalam dirinya ia masih menyimpan tetes rasa khawatir.

" Err….apa kalian benar-benar hanya tinggal berdua?" kata Nether setengah berbisik.

"iya,tentu. Memang kenapa Nether-san?"

Gluk…

Nether menelan ludah. Berdua dalam rumah besar di tengan hutan. Berdua saja. Apa yang mereka lakukan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia memikirkannya. Ada yang tidak beres dalam kepalanya. Aissssh… Nether berjalan mundur.

Bukkk…

Takdir membawanya menabrak sosok Garuda. Nether melihat mata anak itu sembab, ia pasti lama menangis.

Keduanya terdiam dalam canggung.

"aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin." Blonde membuka suara.

"hn, tak apa." Garuda menjawab pelan.

Hening. Garuda berjalan menjauh.

"tunggu dulu" berbalik, Garuda berhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok orang asing itu sekali lagi.

"terima kasih, apa aku boleh kesini lagi. Aku ingin berbicara banyak padamu." Tersenyum, bukan seringai seperti saat Nether menyerangnya malam itu. Nether tersenyum. Wajah Garuda terasa panas, mukanya memerah. Entah kenapa ingatan saat mereka berciuman berputar kembali. Senyum Garuda meluncur begitu saja.

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

Sosok Nether menghilang di lebat hutan. Dua pemuda yang lain mengantarnya sampai pinggir hutan yang berbatasan dengan padang rumput luas.

"Kiku, Nether bilang ia akan datang kesini lagi. Ia akan berbicara banyak denganku." Garuda berkata ceria. Mata abu-abunya bersinar cerah dan tangannya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba menggambarkan kata yang ia ucapkan.

"ya, saat itu kita akan membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah."tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan tan tuannya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan tuannya tidak akan.

"Kiku.."

"hn…"

"apa Net tidak apa-apa ya? Ia kan sudah meminum darahku?" mendongak, menatap khawatir onyx Kiku, Garuda mencoba mendapat jawaban dari pelayan sekaligus teman berbagi rumahnya selama ini.

"kurasa melihat keadannya pagi ini, ia akan baik baik saja."

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Garuda masih terus digerus rasa takut kalau-kalau Nether kembali menjadi liar. Satu-satunya manusia yang mampu bertahan dengan daranhya hanya Kiku. Semoga pemuda berambut pirang itu ikut menjadi pengecualian. Semoga ia dapat menetralkan darah terkutuk miliknya. Semoga.

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

Di balik rimbunan pohon sepasang mata emerald mengawasi dua sosok pemuda yang berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak menuju tengah hutan.

"ish kenapa aku mengintip? kenapa aku merasa marah Garuda bergandengan tangan dengan Kiku?" Nether mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Banyak 'kenapa' di kepalanya. Garuda mencuri perhatiannya, Garuda mengingatkannya pada _ikemen_ manis di manga. Yah ia gila. Ia gila Garuda. Ia tidak dapat melepaskan orang yang disukainya begitu saja. Ia harus mendapatkannya persetan kalau ia harus lebih lama di hutan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia muncul di hadapan Garuda dan Kiku dengan 'wajar'. Hn.. tenanglah… Nether akan mendapat yang ia inginkan biarpun yang ia inginkan sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Nether menyeringai. Satu dari dua emeraldnya memerah… semerah darah… dari tubuhnya keluar aura yang terkutuk…aura yang membuat hewan hewan di hutan menggigil ketakutan dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin…kutukan… Nether memilih tenggelam dalam kutukan…

.

.

~Ringo~

.

.

…_**karena Kiku dan Nether itu istimewa…**_

**~Owari~**

Muahahahaha…. Akhirnya bisa membuat oneshot Hetalia #ketawa setan.

Bagi para readers saya sarankan baca manganya… keren banget loh… disitu ada Sei, yang di fic ini diperanin Kiku. Hiuidih keren banget si Sei… pokoknya pas liat Sei langsung kyakyakya 10X… XD. Terus ada Ozwald yang diperanin bang Garuda.._oh man_, dia uke dan tsundere sekali… scene Sei-Ozwald tak terlupakan banget bikin greget… pas baca itu saya langsung teriak ciuman ciuman haha.. #fujo akut..

Dan Nether-san,khukhukhu… :3 memerankan cewek pengganggu yang namanya Marie… nah alurnya saya ceritakan dengan gaya sendiri dan terdapat lumayan banyak perbedaan… jadi maaf kalau manga itu jadi jelek karena saya, sekali lagi karena ini fakfiksi maka saya boleh kan menuangkan ide gila saya. Selama saya tidak mengklaim karya orang lain he… baiklah terimakasih telah membaca fic saya… silahkan kirim saran dan kritik anda dengan mengeklik tombol review di bawah ini … arigatou… :D


End file.
